Communication between devices is typically performed over a network, such as the internet or a local area network. However, networks may not always be available for communication between devices and additionally may expose communications to security breaches on the network. Devices enabled with Bluetooth® may communicate directly. However, Bluetooth® enabled devices must be within a limited range, and communication speeds may be relatively slow. Consumers may have files stored on one device and wish to access the files from another device. It may be difficult to transfer the file without an internet connection or using data on a data plan. Additionally, transferring the information may expose the information to hackers and security breaches.
Carrying storage devices can also be cumbersome even without concerns regarding data transfer. Most people are conditioned to check for a few items such as their keys, wallets, and phones when leaving a location. But USB sticks, for example, are easily misplaced and left behind. Losing storage devices is a security risk in addition to being inconvenient. Physical copies of data retained on a storage device get exposed when the device is recovered by a third party.